


Biological Legacy

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated K+, 3rd POV. Denny distracts the 2nd Mass with some random facts. Innuendos ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Legacy

Denny sat around the fire with some of the 2nd Mass on their second day of camping away from Charleston. Most of the group was sleeping, but she’d drawn the short straw for second watch and was now stuck hanging out with the most argumentative group of men: Mason, Pope, and Weaver. 

“Females of most species will attach themselves to the strongest male possible, while the males compete through acts or looks to win the strongest female. And thus the species survived,” Denny said, loud enough to interrupt the supposed discussion between the three adults. All three looked at her in confusion, “Basically, alpha males like you three rarely like each other. It’s why you argue so much.” 

Tom chuckled, rubbing his hand over his chin, “Where’d you learn that, Denny?” All three took a seat around the fire, not next to each other she noticed. 

“My dad was a biologist,” Denny smiled at them, “I can also tell you some very disturbing facts about dolphins’ mating habits.” Weaver shook his head, grinning, as Tom laughed. 

Pope scoffed, “You know anything that doesn’t involve animal sex?” Denny narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Human revert back to their base instincts in extreme situations in order to insure their own biological legacy,” Denny looked at them each in turn, watching them squirm. 

“Still sex,” Pope pointed out, scratching the back of his head. 

Denny shrugged, “I’m 17, all I think about is sex.” The men all went very silent as the awkwardness permeated the air. 

“So, Denny,” a woman across the fire laughed, “What kind of guys are you into then?” 

“Smart ones,” Denny said.

Pope chuckled, “Doesn’t that eliminate the entire male population? You know, since all they want is to continue their biological legacy.” 

“And most females,” Denny nodded, “Guess I’m out of luck.” They all laughed. Denny was just happy they’d stopped their boring argument about proper selection processes for watch duty. 

Weaver smiled at the teen, “Any other interesting trivia facts for us?” Denny grinned.

“Mary Shelley wrote Frankenstein to win a bet.” 

“And Louisa May Alcott wrote horror,” Ben aided as he plopped down next to Denny, “Why are we talking about writers?” 

Denny shoved, “Why wouldn’t we be?” Tom cleared his throat and the two teens focused their attention back on the group.

“Wait,” Pope looked over at Ben skeptically, “Isn’t Alcott the woman who wrote Little Women?” 

“Her dad was a deadbeat,” Ben explained.

Denny kept up, “Supposedly she wrote them for money.”

“Same could be said for her other stuff though, I mean Jo’s Boys? Little Men?” Ben shrugged, “They weren’t written for fun.” Denny nodded her agreement. 

The two were quickly embroiled in a literary discussion that no one else at the campfire actually wanted to follow. Pope smirked at Tom, “Guess there’s one viable candidate for her.”

“They’re kids,” Tom lifted his chin up, trying to ignore Pope.

“So was Hal when he and Maggie first started up,” Weaver added in. Tom looked over at his friend, grumpy all over his face.

Pope laughed again, “You heard what the girl said, biological legacies, very important in times like this.” Tom groaned, putting his face in his palm. 

“Please don’t put it like that.”


End file.
